machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
This Magic Moment - Prt 01
Zone 21 The Virtual World Day 09 - 1930L Travis called it a date night and while neither of them had time nor opportunity to escape from the demands of real life the Virtual allowed for stolen moments to be shared. As a rule Mei did not indulge in the Virtual all that often. Not because of all the research that documented the addictive qualities of thev escapist reality nor the miles and miles of case studies on the self-inflicted damage done by those whom had found themselves addicted but continued to seek further ways of expanding upon the experience. For Mei it boiled down to the simple fact that she felt no connections there and thus never lingered longer than there was need to. Travis however had insisted and in the end Mei had seen no reason to refuse. -- For their first outing Travis had settled upon a favorite of his called the Twilight Garden's. A virtual cafe set in a moonlight garden where flowers that glowed in every color bloomed under a star filled sky. " Do you like it ? " Travis inquired after they had seated themselves and the waiter delivered their orders to the table. " Its very pretty." She offered as she examined the food items that had been delivered. " It is... " Travis agreed. " The best part is that all of these are modeled after real earthborn species that can be found in the domes. " Mei smiled nodding her approval at the thought of flowers like these growing everywhere one day. Then motioning with her fork at the food. " So what is all this ? " Travis gave her a look of surprise. " Don't tell me you've never ... " Mei frowned at him. " Its been approved flavored Protein packs and nutritional drink mixes since I was fifteen. There have been some highlights like chocolate, Ice Cream, and assorted flavors of alcohol but nothing like these as far as I can recall." Travis smirked leaning forward. " Than you are in for a treat my dear. " Pointing with his fork he named off the items before them. " This is Three cheeses Lasagna... " " There's more than one type ? " Mei teased. Travis smirked but continued undaunted. " ... Cucumber Salad, French Cut Green Beans with bacon, Garlic Bread, and Orange Juice. " He smirked motioning to a glass dome under which rested two bowls of the frozen desert. " Ice Cream ... " She finished for him. Travis nodded. " And not just any Ice Cream either." Mei gave a mock frown. " It looks like Chocolate Ice Cream ? " Travis nodded. " It's called Phish Food." Mei eyed the bowls suspiciously. " Fish in Ice Cream doesn't sound all that appealing. " Travis laughed shaking his head. " I promise there is no real fish in it. It's named after a group of musicians from old earth. Its an odd mixture of chocolate, fudge, carmel, and Marshmallow cream. Coupled with fish shaped chocolate pieces. " Mei nodded. " Well there is nothing fishy about that is there." Travis paused. " I do believe you are attempting to be humorous my dear." " Was I, how could you tell? " Mei countered. -- The meal was pleasant and Travis proved an enjoyable companion as well a knowledgeable host telling stories both real and imagined to entertain and hold her interest. With the meals end however the focus turned once more to business. " So I'm told Major Ander's paid you a visit last night." Travis inquired. Mei nodded. " Are you having me watched Travis, naughty little camera's perhaps in private places perhaps ? " " Nothing so bold as all that. " Travis offered blushing a little. " I do have access to security logs and high profile ID Scanner logs do cross my desk." " I wouldn't mind the camera's so much if your into that kind of thing." She smiled." But yes Ander's did make an appearance, and yes we did do what you where going to ask me about next." Travis nodded. " Understand that I do not see it as my place to tell you yes or no regarding you liaison's my dear. That said however it was noted by my people that he departed your residence a little earlier than was expected is all. I hope he didn't take it badly." Mei shrugged. " No doubt feeling were hurt but he took it a great deal better than he would have If I had let you handle matter on your own." Travis nodded his agreement. " I do appreciate how serious you are taking in this matter Mei. " " Marriage is a serious matter Travis. " Mei stated plainly. " And a union between you and I is a union between our two families and by proxy the two Corporations we represent. This union is going to come out out of left field and will throw the rival corporations off there game. Doors opens the doors to opportunities not even conceived of yet. If you can sell this marriage to my Father as to good an opportunity to pass up. " Travis stared at her for a moment in shocked disbelief. " Mei my Love, I had no idea you knew how to play the game." Mei smiled in a knowing fashion. The question you need to ask Travis my Love is do you really Love me ? " Travis smiled raising his glass to her. " More and more with each breath I take." He seemed about to say something more but both their real world links signalled at the same time ruining the moment. Travis for his part frowned. " It seems our time is up some emergency back at the tower." Mei nodded spying her own link. " Wallace is flagging me with a code 1 as well. It seems there is an emergency that demands my attention."